jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks Radio
JeremyWorks Radio is an American radio network operated by JeremyWorks Entertainment, headquartered in Burbank, California. It was founded on June 9, 1995. History In 1993, after released of Life of Teenagers, JeremyWorks Studios wanted to come up with their new radio network that is family-friendly and allows for kid and teenagers. Eventually, the radio was launched in June 1995. In 1998, JeremyWorks Radio became a 24/7 hour radio station. It would not sign off again until 2001 during September 11, 2001. In 1999, when JeremyWorks Studios, Valentina Animation, and ClearWorld Entertainment was transferred into JeremyWorks Entertainment, the station allowing to incorporate content based on Valentina and ClearWorld properties. In 2000, the first ever JeremyWorks Radio Awards ''was hosted on ABC on June 23, 2000 at 7 pm (6 pm eastern) and has aired every year since then, and in 2007, it briefly moved to NBC for 3 years until moving to Fox in 2011. In 2017, it was announced that JeremyWorks Radio would get its own app for the first time. The app was released on August 11, 2017 for iOS and Android with the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Jeremy Neptune and Windows 10 versions being released on December 8, 2017 and the Nintendo Switch version releasing on March 16, 2018. An Android TV, Apple TV and FireTV versions were released on July 5, 2019. Programming Music * '''Famous Hitz!' - airs well-known music hits since the launch of the station. * Brand New! - airs music premieres. Airs only on Fridays and Saturdays. * Movies Magic - airs musical scores from JeremyWorks films, as well as Valentina films and ClearWorld films. * Flashback Radio '- debuted back in 2010 to coincide with the 40th Anniversary of JeremyWorks Studios, it plays classic songs the radio had played throughout the years every Sunday. Entertainment * 'JeremyWorks Talk '- a kid-friendly satirical news show talking about latest news around the JeremyWorks universe, airing since 1995. * 'Heroes of the World - a radio program featuring a group of superhero who usually fights evil, airing since May 1997. More coming soon! Hosts Coming soon! Trivia * Despite being a JeremyWorks radio station, it has permission to stream some Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Universal, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon songs under licence from WarnerMedia, The Walt Disney Company, NBCUniversal, and ViacomCBS, respectively. ** In addition, it also has permission to stream some Nintendo and Sega songs. * During the events of September 11, 2001, the broadcasting services for the station were suspended, with the speaker occasionally saying "Due to the tragic events of what is happening today, JeremyWorks Radio is suspending its programming. Our thoughts go out to the victims and their families". ** Because of that, it is the only kid-friendly radio station that suspended its programming during 9/11. ** The radio would sign back in at 3:00 am on the next day. ** While the program suspension was found, the sign in is yet to be found, but was said to have an announcer saying "Thank you for your prayings for the victims from yesterday. The JeremyWorks Radio services will resume its broadcasts. Again, thank you for your prayers." and resumed with Famous Hitz! Category:Radio Category:JAB3Toons